


Losing

by Enting



Category: Fake News, Fake News RPF, Jon Stewart - Fandom, Stephen Colbert - Fandom, colbewart, stewbert - Fandom
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Losing Religion, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enting/pseuds/Enting
Summary: Stephen starts to lose his faith. Jon comforts him.





	Losing

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write fics this dark, but I couldn't get this out of my head...

Jon found him like this, staring into the void, his hands trembling, his breath irregular and sharp. He was sitting behind the desk in his office, tie slightly undone. When Jon came in he looked up, and a single tear left his eye. Jon had stood there, nearly paralysed at the sight of his best friend. Then he'd run up to him and had taken the shaking man into his arms, whispering his name. The moment they touched, Stephen broke down. Oceans of tears drowned the lands of Jon's shoulder as insecure hands returned the embrace. 

Jon had asked what was wrong, and Stephen, the 'devout catholic' Stephen, had told him he thought he was losing his faith. Jon had been surprised, and scared. Scared because he knew how much Stephen relied on his religion, scared because Stephen would never be the same again. 

Jon had told him he'd always be there for him and Stephen had started crying again, now dragging Jon with him in his tears. They sat there, behind that desk, for a lifetime it seemed, caressing each other with touches and words. 

Jon had left, eventually, smiling at those warm eyes once more. The smile he got back was sad, but not forced. Why had he ever turned around?

When Jon returned Stephen wasn't there anymore. A cold breeze coming from the open window softly touched his lips.


End file.
